


Mori Curse

by PantheraShadow



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Japan, OC, Romance, zodiac curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraShadow/pseuds/PantheraShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is Hiromu Mori. My family is cursed, but I am worse off.<br/>My parents were granted a wish by a tricky fortune teller. Their request was simple in their eyes- they wanted magic. They were given the Zodiac Curse.<br/>They considered it a blessing at first. They could turn into their zodiac animal at will. However, it was also a curse- if anyone who did not have the curse came in contact with them- basically, if someone outside our family touched them- they turned into their zodiac animal.<br/>They had ten children-one each year since they were given the curse, and each one also carrying the curse. Five boys and five girls.<br/>Then there was me. I was born on February third and fourth, 1997. I took my first breath at the exact moment the zodiac signs changed, during the tiny moment that the cat, the animal who didn't make it into the official zodiac, took power.<br/>As a result, I had even more of the curse. I had the spirit of the rat, the cow, and the shunned cat."</p><p>What if there was another family with the Zodiac curse? An undiluted, stronger version? Includes OC's, Romance, no yaoi or yuri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One:The Boy With the Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is my second story on AO3 and I hope you enjoy! It has quite a few AU elements, and is mostly off the Manga, but with some anime elements. Enjoy!

 

 I got out of bed, got dressed, checked my beads, and pulled back my sandy blond hair. Another day of torture, yippee.

I put together a quick breakfast of one carton of milk, six pieces of toast, a bowl of sugary cereal, and some leftover rice. After I finished eating it, I pushed my bangs behind my ear and started walking to school. It was only a five minute walk from my apartment, but the doors were still locked. I climbed to the second-floor window of classroom 1-D and popped it open, jumping in.

No one was there, as usual. Of course, it was two hours before the school even opened, so it was to be expected. I made my way to the desk in the back corner and pulled my homework from the day before out, starting to work as the sun rose.

* * *

 

My name is Hiromu Mori. My family is cursed, but I am worse off.

My parents were granted a wish by a tricky fortune teller. Their request was simple in their eyes- they wanted magic. They were given the Zodiac Curse.

They considered it a blessing at first. They could turn into their zodiac animal at will. However, it was also a curse- if anyone who did not have the curse came in contact with them- basically, if someone outside our family touched them- they turned into their zodiac animal.

They had ten children-one each year since they were given the curse, and each one also carrying the curse. Five boys and five girls.

Then there was me. I was born at the exact moment the zodiac signs changed, at midnight between the third and the fourth. I took my first breath at the exact moment the rat gave way to the Ox. I took my first breath during the tiny moment that the cat, the animal who didn't make it into the official zodiac, took power.

As a result, I had even more of the curse. I had the spirit of the rat, the ox, and the shunned cat. I was told from the moment I was born that I would never find happiness-simply because I was the cat. The shunned animal. The one who I soon found out was also burdened with another curse.

The old fortune teller came to live with us. She became friends with my family. She was the one who informed us that that I, the hated and most cursed, was essentially evil. She told us that the cat was doomed to never find happiness. She also told us about the other curse of the cat- the evil spirit.

I was given a bracelet of beads when I was very young. I did not understand why until I was seven, when the old woman took great pleasure in telling me of the cat's curse. She told me of the evil spirit the cat housed, who would emerge if not imprisoned by my bracelet.

Fun, right? Yeah.

My family hated me. My brothers taunted me, my sisters despised me. Everyone feared me. I was lucky that my parents took pity on me. They more or less took care of me until I finished middle school. We lived in a secluded estate and everything we needed was delivered. We had to be away from everyone, due to the curse.

But then, they sent me to the other side of Japan to live on my own. I was going to have to try to keep the curse a secret. They sent me money every month, enough for rent and a little food. I got a job fixing stuff- roofs, windows, that sort of thing- to pay for food and other things. I also enrolled in the local high school and got another job at night, cleaning a restaurant kitchen. That left me only enough time for school and sleep. In fact, I had to get up early to do my homework and slept through all my breaks and half my classes. I basically tried to live a normal life.

I was stuck with this curse, and I don't even know why I kept trying to live. But I did, and I suppose it turned out better than I expected.

* * *

 

The first bell rang- students were now allowed in classrooms. The early birds- electric girl, the yankee, the annoyingly cheery girl, and that stupid prince (who smelled like a rat) were the first in, as always. Close behind them was a new guy with bright orange hair and red eyes. He had a sour expression and smelled like a cat. The thing that drew my attention, however, were the white and black beads around his wrist- identical to mine. I stiffened. Was there another person with the curse of the cat? Was that even possible?

I glanced down at my gloved hands and my own bracelet. I had to wear long clothes in case I accidentally bumped into someone. I couldn't let anyone know about the curse.

I definitely needed to find out of the new guy had a curse too, though.

Everyone else came in and sat down without much fuss, except for the usual Prince Yuki fanclub idiots and a few people glancing curiously at the new guy, who was standing awkwardly against the teacher's desk.

Teacher entered just before the second bell (indicating the start of classes) rung. She said something to the new guy and he started walking towards me.

Right, I forgot. The only empty seat in the classroom was next to mine. Well, maybe it would be easier to find out if those beads were just decoration or not.

He threw his bag down at the side of the desk and plopped down in his seat. I glanced at his bracelet again. Exactly like mine.

“Yo. I'm Hiromu Mori,” I introduced myself. Usually, I wouldn't. After all, I wasn't exactly the friendly type.

“Whatever, like I care,” he muttered, staring ahead. I smirked. We might actually be friends, if it weren't for the curse. We appeared to have similar personalities, at least.

“You know, usually I'm not that outgoing, but I saw your beads. You know, most guys don't wear jewellery.”

He stiffened. “So what, why does it matter?”

“Well, actually it caught my eye because I have one exactly like it.” I pulled up my sleeve slightly, showing the beads. His eyes widened for a moment but then he just grunted and turned back to his desk.

“Whatever, so you've got a bracelet. Your point is?”

“Well, I just thought it was interesting. But now that you mention it, I would love to know why you're wearing it, you little brat-” I started growling, my temper rising.

“Miss Mori, Mr. Sohma, please be quiet! I am trying to teach you something here!” Teacher huffed, interrupting me. I rolled my eyes and leaned back. “Now, the hypotenuse of triangle ABC is...”

Oh good, stuff I knew. That meant I could nap. I leaned back, closing my eyes. Then they flew open again and I looked at the new guy.

“Sohma? You're related to that stupid ra- I mean, prince guy?” I hissed under my breath.

“The stupid rat? Wish I weren't. Why's it matter to you?”

“I'm not exactly on good terms with the ra- Prince and his fan club,” I sighed. Then I jumped. “Wait- you called him a rat?”

“Yeah, because he's a stupid rat. Figuratively, of course,” he added hastily.

I snorted. “Smells like one, too,” I muttered under my breath.

“Stupid rat,” we said at the same time.

I closed my eyes again and drifted off, waking up to Teacher hitting me on the head with a ruler. “Miss Mori, _please_ stop falling asleep during Trigonometry!”

I rolled my eyes. “Sorry, and all that. I had a late night.”

“I don't care, just stay awake!”

I leaned forward and rested my head on the desk. Stupid teacher, waking me from my nap. 

“Nice going there, Mori.”

“Whatever, Sohma,” I grunted. I glanced at him. “Actually, if you don't mind, please tell me your first name. 'Sohma' reminds me of that stupid prince.”

He smirked a little. “Whatever, at least you've got a good reason. I'm Kyo.”

“Right. Cool.”

I closed my eyes again, ignoring Teacher continuing to go on about functions and circles.

I sat back up and pulled out my sketch pad, starting to draw. I didn't particularly care if Teacher caught me. I started sketching a caricature of Teacher, but lost interest a moment later as I got tired again and went back to cat. I shoved my sketchbook back into my bag and closed my eyes.

“Hey, what's with your bracelet?” Kyo asked, interrupting my almost-nap.

I sat up. “I asked first.”

“No, you didn't.”

“Yup. I did. But if you really want to know, now isn't a good time. Prying ears and stupid rats, all that crap. I'll talk to you at lunch, if you can make it to the roof.”

My first few classes were over and at last, it was lunch time. I glanced around as the others left, turned into a cat, and grabbed my lunch in my mouth, climbing up to the roof where I always ate. I hated eating with gloves on, so to be safe I ate away from everyone else.

I turned back and set out my lunch- rice balls, apricots, a carton of milk, and fish.

“So, you gonna spill it already?” I heard Kyo ask from behind me. I jumped and spun around.

“Well, you made it to the roof. Now, you should be the one spilling, yeah?”

“HEY, WHO SAYS I'M GONNA TALK?”

“WHO SAID I WANTED TO?!”

“I ONLY CAME UP HERE BECAUSE OF THE BRACELET!”

“I CAME UP HERE TO EAT, SO IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TALK, GO AWAY!”

We stood there, glaring at each other for a moment before I sighed. “I'm hungry, so I'm going to eat now,” I told him calmly, opening my carton of milk and taking a gulp.

“What are you, bipolar?” asked Kyo.

“More or less..." due to the triple-personality thing... "What's it to you?”

“I never said I _cared._ ”

I stuffed a rice ball in my mouth and swallowed. “Look, I got you up here because I was curious if your bracelet was really the same as mine.”

“Well, you already got a look at it, that's enough, isn't it.”

I shook my head. “Whatever. Never mind. It was stupid. Go away. I'm surprised you even came up here. Most people stay away from me.”

“Well, yeah, when you yell at them like that...”

“YOU DID THE EXACT SAME THING, YOU STUPID CAT!”

He froze. “Cat?”

I froze. “I didn't say that.”

“Yes, you did. Why did you call me a cat?”

“Because I felt like it.”

“Liar.”

“Nope. Go away.”

“Why did you call me a cat?”

“Cuz I wanted to. Bye.”

I started walking back, but Kyo grabbed my arm. I froze- my uncovered arm. I waited for the transformation, but it didn't come.

“Why don't you just answer me?”

I tore my arm out of his grip and jumped off the roof. No, it wasn't that epic- I was only three stories up, and the whole catlike reflexes things helps a bit. Then, I sprinted back home.

* * *

 

I grabbed seven packages of instant noodles and put them in a big bowl in the microwave, sighing as I leaned against the counter to wait for them to cook. I was extremely confused and trying _not_ to think about what had happened. A minute passed and the microwave beeped. I pulled out the noodles and plopped down on the floor with my chopsticks and the TV remote, turning on an anime show I had been watching- pretty much the only hobby I had the time and money for, since my parents gave me just enough money for the extra phone and cable utilities. I sat back against the wall and slurped my noodles while enjoying the wonderful comedy of Hetalia and the blissful ignorance of the impending doom. I made it through six episodes and four more bowls of noodles before there was a knock on the door. I froze for a second, then pulled on my sweater and gloves, heading to the door. And who was there to greet me? The annoying Honda girl and Prince Rat.

“Hello, Mori-san!” Tohru greeted me brightly.

“Good afternoon, Mori-san,” Yuki added quietly.

“Yo,” I grunted, leaning against the doorframe. “To what do I owe the.... pleasure?”

“Sensei just wanted us to deliver your homework to you and let you know you need to be there tomorrow for the science lab!” Tohru beemed, handing me a packet of papers. I sighed and took them gingerly.

“Thanks.”

“It's not as problem!” she replied.

“Good.”

“Why did you leave after lunch, Mori-san?” Yuki asked.

I groaned inwardly. “Wasn't feeling that great. Goodbye.” I started to close the door, but a hand blocked it. I looked up- great, Kyo was here to. Wasn't this just perfect?

“You never answered my question.”

“So it's the annoying brigade. The rat, carrot-head, and the optimist,” I muttered, standing up straighter.

“I didn't ask that. What's with your bracelet?”

“Do I have to-”

But the ringing of my phone interrupted me. I pulled it out of my pocket and my heart sank even more as I saw my parents' names on the screen. I glanced at my 'guests' again. “I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow if you're going to keep bugging me.” I shut the door and

“Your school called. Why did you leave?” my mother asked bluntly when I opened the phone.

“I was avoiding a disaster.”

“What kind of disaster.”

“A security disaster.”

“You were running away from school.”

“That's not wrong.”

“What happened?”

“I almost got found out.”

There was silence on the other line for a moment, and then my mother screamed.

“YOU IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?”

“I was eating lunch.”

“HOW DARE YOU?!”

“I was hungry.”

“HOW DARE YOU ALMOST GET FOUND OUT?!”

“It wasn't like I tried or anything.”

“I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING!”

“Not on purpose, mother...”

“I DON'T CARE. YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN EXIST! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE ALIVE! I-”

Her voice was cut off, and after a moment, my father's calm voice came over the phone.

“We are no longer sending you money. Please do not call us or contact us.”

There was a click, and then a long tone. I sat down.

Crap.


	2. The Only Kind Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that her parents have completely abandoned her, Hiromu has to figure out what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize profusely to all readers that this chapter is so late. Please forgive the delay and understand that I have had a lot going on. I hope to be more diligent in my endeavors from now on.  
> Please note. My fanfics are written on my iPod, so though I do proofread then, there will be errors.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

I've never really cared much for my family. They didn't care much about me. But, now, I wasn't sure how exactly to deal with this.  
No money.  
No food.  
No apartment.  
With my one night job, there was no way I could pay for the apartment, or for school, or for food—especially since I ate so much.  
I stared blankly at the phone. I was so dead. I turned to the packet of homework that Honda had left. I had to finish it before work, so I numbly grabbed a pen from the drawer in the nearby table and mechanically filled in the problems.  
What was I supposed to do?  
I dropped the pen and put my head in my hands. I could get another job. Start fixing computers, or something. I was good with computers.  
But who would want a teenager fixing their computer? It was hopeless. I should have known this would happen. Why did I ever even hope?  
Before I could think anything else, my phone rang again. I answered without looking at the ID, not sure who would even want to call me.  
"Yo," I sighed.  
"Hey, sis!"  
I grinned as I heard the voice. "Akio! How did you get them to let you call me?"  
Akio was my brother, and the only one who was nice to me. He was the rabbit, and was a cheerful, boyish, energetic guy. He often acted like a kid, but he was my eldest brother.  
"I didn't. I guess I'm just a rebel," he joked. Then, his voiced turned serious. "Mother and Father said the family is never speaking to you again."  
"Yeah, so I heard," I growled. "They're not sending me money, either. I'm going to have to get another job. I have no idea how I'm going to have time..." I trailed off.  
"Well, worry no more, sister," Akio was back to his chipper self. "I'm coming out to you this evening. I figured you could use some help."  
My grin grew even wider, and my hopelessness diminished. "Really? You're coming here?"  
"Yeah. I'm packing right now. I have to leave before Mother and Father notice. Now, listen. I'll be there around midnight. Do you work nights?"  
"I'll take a night off. Don't worry, I'll let you in."  
"Wonderful. I'll see you in a few hours. I love you, sis."  
"Love you too, bro. Thank you."  
There was a click, and I sighed in relief. Maybe it wasn't so terrible, after all. I had one friend, and he was willing to disobey my family to help me.  
I glanced back at my homework. I did need to do it. I picked it back up. It was done quickly enough, so I glanced at the clock. It was only seven. Five hours until Akio would arrive. I didn't have much to do until then, so I shifted into my cat form and jumped out the window to wander around town.  
(=￣ ρ￣=) ..zzZZ  
I returned to my apartment around ten, eating dinner and then napping on and off for the next two hours as I waited for my brother to arrive.  
Finally, there was a knock on the door. I flung it open, grinning widely as I looked up to see my brother.  
"Hey, Hiromu," he greeted me.  
"Akio!" I cried happily, hugging him fiercely. I hadn't seen him for a year since I had been sent away.  
My brother wrapped his arms around me. "Hey, Sis. Missed me?"  
"Shut up," I grumbled, releasing him and pulling him inside. "Shut that door, the neighbors hate any noise. Did you eat yet?"  
"Yeah," he replied, pulling in his suitcase and duffel bag from where they sat in the hallway. "Hey, I brought you a present."  
I took his duffel and brought it over to the side of the room that held the couch and the table, dropping it by the chair. "Really?"  
"Yeah. Hang on a sec." Akio pulled his suitcase over to me, then laid it down and opened it. He pulled out a wide, flat box and set it on the table. "Open up, come on."  
I lifted off the lid and pulled out the object inside.  
"I know how good you are with computers, and your drawing skills aren't half bad," he explained as I looked to him. "You don't have the money to buy a computer, and the rest of the family never give you gifts. I hoped this would make it up to you."  
I smiled widely, lifting the lid of the computer my brother got me. It was one of those tablet-laptop convertible things.  
"Ah, come on, bro. I'd never blame you."  
"Still. It certainly won't hurt for you to have one. Now, do I get the grand tour?"  
"Of course. This is the living room, dining room, and kitchen. There's the bedroom, and the bathroom is right there." I pointed to the two other parts of the tiny apartment. "There isn't much space, but there's a spare futon in the bedroom."  
"Works for me, sis," chuckled Akio. He flopped down on the couch. "So, what's new? How's the independent life been?"  
I snorted. "Not great, I'll tell you that. I get good grades in school, at least. Not much else worth mentioning."  
"Aw, come on, Hiromu. Spill. I haven't gotten to really talk to you since Mother found our hiding place."  
I sighed, sitting next to him and plugging in my new computer. "The people are either annoying or total jerks. The most popular guy in school stinks of rat. I'm stuck sitting next to some weirdo... Speaking of which..." I turned on the computer. "Do you know of any other people with the curse?"  
Akio shrugged. "No, but I suppose it's a possibility. Why?"  
"This kid sitting next to me—his name is Kyo—he has this same bracelet." I spat the word out. "And he smells like a cat. And today, he was bugging me and he touched me—my bare arm, it was during lunch—and I didn't transform."  
Akio leaned back, staring at me. "Might've been a fluke. Lucky, I guess. It doesn't seem that common."  
I shook my head, tapping at the keys of my laptop to set it up. "Whatever. I guess I'll figure it out later."  
Akio nodded, then shot upright and grinned. "Oh, guess what! On my way here, I was looking around online for jobs, and your school is hiring! I have all the qualifications, of course. So, I'm applying tomorrow!" My brother beamed at me as he excitedly relayed the news. I looked up at him, smiling slightly.  
"You do realize what will happen if you work in plain view of pubescent teenage girls, right?"  
He stared at me innocently. "What do you mean?"  
I laughed. I hadn't laughed in ages. It felt good. "Look, Akio, I may be a jerk, but I'm not blind. You're seriously attractive to their kind, bro."  
It was true. He was tall, muscular, with dark eyes and hair. He was the dream of every girl my age, myself excluded.  
"Aw, it's alright sis!" He brushed it off. "I'll deal. I am going to need a job, after all, and I've always wanted to teach! It's a good thing I got away."  
I rolled my eyes. "You've got that right." I shut the cover of my laptop and set it on the table. "It's getting late. If I don't want to be suspended for sleeping in class, I'd better get to bed. And you to, Mr. Teacher."  
"Hey, not a teacher yet! But I will be," he assured me. He stood up and stretched. "Do you want to change?"  
I shook my head. "Nah, don't have enough clothes to waste like that. I'll sleep like this and change in the morning. Night, bro." I stood up.  
Akio looked at me, his face turning for cheerful to solemn. "Hiromu, I am so sorry. I promise you, you will not be treated like that ever again."  
I walked past him to the bedroom. Without turning around, I said, "don't make promises you can't keep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the very short chapter. The next one should be a bit longer.


End file.
